De casualidades y destinos
by Lady Aika
Summary: Se conocieron de una forma particular. Y se enamoraron. Y es más que un milagro. —Supe que ayer se detuvo la tierra, por un par de minutos. —¿Cuando hacíamos el amor en el camaro de Kakashi? -UA-


Se conocieron de una forma particular. Y se enamoraron. Y es casi como un milagro. –UA-

.

**Declaración: **Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Cía.

.

—Como una imagen te soñé  
Y en ese instante me quedé  
Tomando el tiempo para verte—

_Entre caminos, Motel. _

* * *

**. **

**De casualidades y destinos**

**.**

* * *

.

Cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke por primera vez fue algo así como:

—¡Pero mira esa monada! Es el chico más bonito que he visto.

Por supuesto, _bonito _no es una palabra que Sasuke definiera como agradable. Menos el hecho de que ella estuviera en el tercer piso del instituto, y él, andando por la calle. Así que sólo alzó la vista con su cigarrillo en la boca y la miró. Ella, escandalosa, con su pelo rosado y…

Bueno, un par de impresionantes ojos verdes.

Era bastante bonita. Y colorida. Pero seguro era como todas las demás, que solo buscaban el trofeo, así que, él siguió su camino.

Sakura pensó que era como el _click_ que haces con esos desconocidos que jamás vuelves a ver. Y ella, toda esotérica, y paranoica, llena de pulseras de colores, mascando chicles, pensó "_es el amor de mi vida". _

Porque enserio, Sakura sintió en el fondo del alma _algo _cuando vio esos de ojos negros. Pero chasqueó la lengua y retomó sus apuntes de matemática, cuando él, con sus ojos altaneros, bajó la vista y siguió.

_De paso fuma. Asco. _

Pero ella en la noche se descubrió inventándole mil nombres. Tenía cara de _Sousuke. O Kisuke. _La K suena agresiva, y su mirada era algo así como: _"¿Qué quieres?" _Y ella por medio segundo estuvo con el cerebro licuado.

Él no pensó en ella esa noche.

Ni la siguiente.

.

Le saltó el corazón cuando lo vio en la biblioteca del instituto. Eran libros de cursos avanzados. Se veía concentrado. Y aquel par de cejas negras, rectas, pobladas, fruncidas en pose elegante. Y sus espectaculares pestañas (que tal vez en el fondo envidiaba, un poquito) cubrían sus pómulos de una forma _casi _angelical. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan lindo, y al mismo tiempo ser varonil?

Parecía un galán de novelas, alto, delgado, atlético. Con su pose segura, arrogante. Sakura estaba hiperventilando.

— ¡Espabila! busca el libro de Frederick Taylor ¡corre! – le reprendió Tenten, como siempre, algo malhumorada.

—Voy, voy– Respondió Sakura. Pero las piernas le temblaban, terriblemente. Así que cuando le habló al bibliotecario tartamudeó. La voz le salió lo más chillona de lo normal.

_Perfecto. _

Jodidamente perfecto. Le había conseguido solución al problema. Sasuke se tenía a sí mismo en buena estima. Así que sonrió satisfecho cuando su horrendo problema de integrales definidas se vio resuelto. Estirándose con disimulo, por conspiraciones de lo que Sakura llamaría destino, y él llamaría casualidad, miró hacia donde estaba. Inmediatamente la reconoció.

La chica que lo llamó bonito.

Su voz se distinguía, siendo incluso más aguda de lo que él recordaba (él casualmente se acordaba de cómo sonaba su voz aquél día) y parecía apresurada. Como si alguien la apuntara con una pistola.

Con el pelo rosa, constantemente nerviosa… Pudiera ser una psicópata.

_Pero que buen culo. _

.

Ese día Sakura recordaba, que apenas ella se dio la vuelta con el dichoso libro de Frederick en las manos, él ya no estaba. Así que cuando llegó a la mesa dijo:

—Tenten, ¿viste al chico de allá? ¿El que vestía todo de negro? ¡el que vimos el otro día, aquel guaperas!

Tenten la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sakura, ni puta idea de qué me hablas. –respiró profundo- Estudia tonta, acuérdate de la bendita beca que quieres conseguir.

Y siguió escribiendo.

Sakura mordió la punta del lápiz recordando a su trabajadora y humilde madre.

_Bueno, tal vez hasta me lo imaginé._

Esa noche, un maldito atropelló a su tierna cerdita Tonton. No pensó en él.

Pero Sasuke soñó con cabellos rosados. Y traseros respingones.

.

Fue algo así como meses. Sólo se miraban. Ella lo miraba embelesada y él como si fuese un bicho de dos cabezas. Sakura se cortó el pelo, se arreglaba mejor, y se rociaba con su perfume favorito, ese que volvía loco a su vecino Naruto, y que él aseguraba, volvería loco a cualquier hombre en la tierra. Pero, tal vez no debería tenerle confianza a un chico que todos los días comía de ese ramen instantáneo.

De cualquier modo, todo intento por acercarse al _amor de su vida _eran infructuosos. El caminar derecha, cosa que se le daba bien, se volvía imposible al pasar ante sus ojos negros. Se ponía nerviosa, e incluso se le caían las cosas. Él por supuesto no se reía. Tal vez tenía una fea dentadura. Siempre fumaba, viéndola raro, y luego miraba el cielo pensativo. Ella seguía pensando en él, siempre.

Se sentía estúpida. No había hablado con él jamás. Era solo un caprichito.

Un amor platónico. Era el chico más deseado del instituto. Y a él parecía valerle madres.

Pero, algo le decía, que estaba en su destino. Era como si de una u otra forma, se cruzara en su camino, justo cuando ella se proponía rendirse.

—¡No seas tonta! No sé, cuando te lo cruces por las escaleras, asegura que te tuerces un tobillo. Derrámale refresco encima, salta encima de él "_accidentalmente_". Cáete, di que tragaste agua por… - se quedó pensando y con una risotada continuó- inseminación artificial, y que te de respiración boca a boca. ¡Pero mujer, haz algo! – bromeó Ino.

Las chicas siguieron riendo. Sakura bajó los hombros, rendida.

.

Sasuke la miraba. Cuando pasaba. Cuando desayunaba en el cafetín. Con sus amigas, mientras cantaban canciones. También la vio, oculto entre estantes, en la biblioteca. Con el ceño fruncido y el cabello recogido, dejando un cuello que parecía ser muy suave a la vista. Sasuke la veía ponerse nerviosa. Y él se descubría a veces entrando al cafetín porque ella lo hacía, o dirigiéndose a la fotocopiadora por el mero gusto de verla moderse los labios al verlo pasar, y pensando en la posibilidad de que, si se le caían los papeles, él la ayudaría. Y entonces ella diría gracias, con su voz aguda, y él diría _"hump" _y ella escrudiñaría sus ojos como solía hacerlo cada que se miraban.

Se llamaba Sakura. Sus amigas la llamaban mucho a través de los pasillos, los chicos que silbaban al verla pasar.

Se había dado cuenta de que era popular, y todo mundo, (incluido el amargado bibliotecario) parecía tenerla en estima.

Sasuke pensaba en ella mientras fumaba sus cigarrillos. Sasuke últimamente pensaba en ella mucho tiempo. Más del debido para una chica que lo llamó bonito, y de paso, sólo la conocía de vista. Así que desechó ideas locas y siguió con la clase de estadística.

.

El momento que tanto Sakura esperaba, al fin llegó.

Fue porque Kiba, un amigo del grupo de él, miraba a Sakura embelesado. Veían la clase de economía juntos y jamás llevaba lápiz. Sakura era algo así como su proveeduría.

—¡Oye bonita! – ven acá.

Sakura estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco cuando vio en el cafetín que Kiba estaba sentado al lado _del amor de su vida. _Aún no lograba saber su nombre. Pero andaba con Kiba. La "K" debía andar en su nombre.

—Kiba- consiguió decir con su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Daba gracias a Dios porque venía del baño, se acababa de retocar el brillo labial y se había aplicado la crema para manos que olía a manzana (por el frío del salón, frío terrible y feo). -¿Qué necesitas?

Kiba sonrió, con pose despreocupada.

—Pues, la verdad, necesito un favor tuyo.

_Cuando no._

—El que quieras, dime-respondió ella.

Sasuke supo que era la respuesta más hipócrita que ella dio jamás. Kiba afiló su mirada zorruna.

—Pues quisiera que me ayudaras con eso del equilibro de oferta y demanda. No entendí el ejercicio, para nada.

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—Pues, tengo un par de horas libres en la tarde. ¿Quedamos en la biblioteca?

Sakura enserio se sentía al borde de un paro cardíaco con la mirada fija de _el amor de su vida _sobre ella.

—Perfecto, gracias Saku.

—¡Eh cabronazo, presenta! – le gritó un tal Deidara. Era famoso por su piromanía.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, ofuscado.

—Sakura, estos son Deidara, conoces a Neji, y Sasuke, el tío que parece autista.

_Vaya que sí. _

Sakura no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando pensó eso. Y cuando su mano estrechó la de Sasuke, fue orgásmico. Y sus ojos. Por un momento, fue mucho más que una mirada. Era…

_El amor de su vida. _

.

Cuando le contó a las chicas no podían creerlo. Sasuke ahora la saludaba, casi imperceptiblemente por los pasillos. Pero ella quería más. Quería saber de él. Y bueno, rezaba todas las noches para que, si su destino era, conocerlo mejor.

Entonces un día, él se sentó a su lado en la biblioteca.

—No dejas de mirarme-fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes que te miro? – le preguntó ella de vuelta, con un valor que aprendió a acumular, si quería que su dignidad se mantuviera cada vez de esas millonésimas que pasó al frente de él.

Él calló.

—Pues entonces, eso quiere decir que tú también me miras.

Sasuke la miró. La misma mirada clínica de siempre. Sakura llevaba anteojos rosa, como su blusa de volantes y tiros, y las uñas verdes manzana. Como su pantalón y sus zapatos.

Sasuke se acomodó como si nada en el asiento contiguo.

Estuvieron en silencio por mucho rato. Ella imaginaba leones a su alrededor, dispuestos a comerla. Pero no, era la mirada de él, que la acechaba. Como cada noche y sueño. Su particular obsesión.

Sakura no soportó el silencio. Llevaba en la misma hoja, sin poder avanzar, su ejercicio de contabilidad.

Lo miró fijamente, impaciente. Rogándole con la mirada que dijera algo.

Sasuke habló.

—En el cine hay una buena. A las 2. El de las vidrieras verdes.

Sasuke se fue. Sakura no entendió nada de lo que él dijo, pasados cuarenta minutos después, como si él le hubiera hablado en idioma desconocido y ella tuvo que traducirlo.

Sasuke la invitó a salir.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Quedaba muy poco para las 2.

.

—Tengo una mejor- dijo Sakura, en medio de risas- Esa escena de los alienígenas que hablaban, fue hilarante. – Sakura rió con ganas.

Sasuke llevaba escuchándola hablar sola sobre la película, intercalando su helado de chocolate entre risotadas. Su voz parecía mejor modulada, e iba realmente bonita con su camisa naranja. A cualquiera le resultaría dolorosa a la vista, con sus enormes ojos verdes y su pelo rosa y sus uñas azul eléctrico. Le agradaba.

—Me gustó eso de la heroína-continuó- Es decir, las chicas debemos respetarnos. ¡Y dime! Que estaba viejo para ella. Es un viejo galán, pero era un viejo. Y ella es todo lo atípico, pero por lo menos no se acostó con él –razonó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hmp.

Sasuke pagó todo. Pero la película terminó a las cuatro, y Sasuke la mantuvo caminando por medio Tokio hasta las nueve. Sólo ella hablaba. Pero cuando hacía alguna pregunta, él respondía, concreto, sin rodeos. Se acostumbró a sus silencios y los entendió. Cuando a ella le dio frio, él la cubrió con su chaqueta.

—Murieron en un accidente- le contó- mi hermano iba borracho, en realidad, todos iban borrachos. Yo era más pequeño y me quedé en casa. Una gandolero medio dormido, a veces no distingue.

Sakura asintió, frotando su brazo. Tenía toda la tarde caminando en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. Él fumaba una que otra vez, pero ella se adueñó de la cajeta y la tiró en la carretera. Sasuke la miró con furia, pero no se apartó.

—Vivo con mi mamá. Mi papá se fue a América buscando un futuro mejor. Parece que lo encontró. – dijo ella con una risa triste-No ha sido tan duro. Me he acostumbrado, y mamá me ama el triple de lo que normalmente amarían a un hijo un par de padres. He sido afortunada.

Cuando Sasuke la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, a las 10:15 de la noche, la besó.

Primero le rozó los labios. No fue _sabe a fresas y menta. _Sabía a carne. Y a calor. La besó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si hubiesen nacido para eso. Como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo.

Fue fuego. Sasuke le mordió los labios, la oyó suspirar. Ella se le guindó de la chaqueta, y él la abrazó por la cintura. La apretó, se inundó de su olor, de la seda de su pelo, disfrutó de su temblor. Sakura decidió que su mejor adicción sería su olor, y Sasuke que incluso mejor que la nicotina era besarla. Cuando le introdujo la lengua, Sakura era como mantequilla caliente en sus brazos. Era apresurado. Pero ella tenía meses soñando con eso. Desde que lo vio y le dijo bonito.

Él se apartó primero.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Como jamás los había tenido.

Fue… ese beso, le llegó al fondo del alma. Como un bálsamo. De repente, como si hubiese estado entumecida, y él la hubiese despertado.

Pudo ver lo mismo en sus ojos. Y supo que estaba en su destino. Así que le sonrió. Y él.

Bueno, la de Sasuke era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Con su dentadura perfecta

Mitos urbanos. Malditos mitos urbanos.

.

Llovía a cántaros. Y Sasuke la llevó a su casa.

La abuela no estaba. Según la breve explicación de Sasuke, era adicta a las partidas de cartas y todas las tardes iba temprano a casa de una de sus amigas, y regresaba en la noche. Sasuke había dejado poco a poco el cigarro. Seguía fumando, pero desde hacía un par de meses, ella se encargaba de esconderle el dinero y las cajetas. Y él pareció entender que había que desprenderse del vicio. Y seguía hablando bastante poco.

Pero le tomaba la mano. Y le había roto la nariz a Kiba cuando él hizo un comentario sobre su culo.

Sasuke la besaba más fuerte cada vez. Y lo descubría temblando cada vez más también.

También fue a su casa a tomar café, aunque su madre los vio besándose en el sofá. Y él se presentó, cual príncipe, como su novio.

Sakura había superado los atentados de síncopes y ataques cardíacos, y estaba acostumbrada a su forma de actuar. En realidad, era como si ya conociera su forma de hacer las cosas desde hacía mucho, mucho. También, Sakura tuvo la beca. Así que miró a su alrededor.

Era una casa amplia, pulcra. Todo estaba decorado en madera, blanco, rojo y negro.

Él preparó café, y ella se desparramó sobre el mueble, desentonando con su ropa verde y morada en la sala de su casa.

Sasuke la besó. Sabía a café, y ella a chicles de sandía. Y no había nada más delicioso.

Le sacó la camiseta verde por la cabeza. Le besó el cuello, le mordió la clavícula y el hombro. Sakura sabía que llegaría, así que se entregó, en medio de sonrisas quietas. Llenas. Más que todas las sonrisas demasiado grandes que dio en su vida. Así que él le enrrolló la lengua en la boca, y le tocó las tetas. Las pequeñas tetas, que él le hizo sentir, como si fueran las más hermosas del universo.

Sakura se roborizó, intentó respirar, y parar. Pero su cuerpo no la dejaba. Pedía más. Y Sasuke seguía besándole el corazón, y el muy tonto se derritió por completo.

Cuando le besó los pezones, Sakura deliró. Y cuando ella lo oyó gemir al morderle una tetilla se sintió en la más pura gloria. Sasuke ronroneaba, temblaba, y cada vez le costaba más quitar una prenda. Así que ella arrancó sus propios pantalones, y los de él. Sasuke le arrancó el himen. Hubo un par de lágrimas. Besos inesperados en los párpados. Luego sólo fue placer. Y él pensó en lo caliente, lo deliciosamente estrecho. Hubo gemidos, ella pensaba en lo lleno, deliciosamente lleno.

Hubo confesiones silenciosas. Sakura pudo escucharlo. Dentro de ella, ella lo escuchó. Fue más de lo que soñó. Fueron susurros, inaudibles. Incluso podía habérselas imaginado. Pero cuando lo miró-

—Voy a hacerte el amor Sakura.

Eso valió su vida. Más que un pacto, cuando Sasuke eyaculó dentro de ella, antes mirándola a los ojos, sin gritar su nombre. En el más profundo éxtasis. Que era de ellos, de los dos, sólo de ellos. Ella no dijo las palabras de amor que había planeado. Él tampoco. Pero fue como si las hubiese dicho. No fue como lo soñó. Fue infinitamente mejor.

Y Sasuke le creyó su amor como no le había creído a nadie.

.

Él, a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca, se sacó una y la arrastró hacia él con un brazo fuerte. Tras el árbol, nadie podía verlos.

—Nunca me dejes- dijo ella. No fue en tono de súplica, pero él lo supo.

Del lado de él, eran mucho más que súplicas.

Ella le dijo bonito. Ella fue un milagro. Con sus colores, sus ruidos, su boca, y lo que había entre sus muslos, era solo una parte.

Había más.

No era como era ella, o como era él. No tenían nada en común, ella no paraba de hablar, él casi no lo hacía. No era que fuera hermosa, ni que él lo fuera tampoco, aunque lo fueran. Eran direcciones opuestas, puntos sin intersección. Pero iban al paralelo. Sin decir nada, diciéndolo todo. Ella tal vez pudiera ser del tipo de chicas que necesitaran continuas confesiones de amor. Que él jamás le contaría. Lo insólito, es que ella lo sabía. Sin necesidad de palabras. Lo sabía porque ella tenía un corazón, que él creía, hasta conocerla, inexistente, entre sus dedos. Jamás lo lastimaría. Y si llegara hacerlo, entonces no habría después. Pero ella no lo haría. Estaría ahí. Y era más que amor.

Era más que deseo, café, y dulces. Más que chicles, más que cigarros.

Más que ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

Era más que palabras en un diccionario, más que poemas y canciones. Más que los colores. Más que la felicidad y la gloria.

Era eso. Estar a un lado, sabiéndolo todo. Desde el primer día. Y sentir corrientazos. Saber que habría mañanas, y planes no comentados. Eran sonrisas sin motivos, y mediodías haciendo el amor en la parte trasera de un auto ajeno, componiendo melodías sin ritmo, y desvelando misterios que jamás dejarían de serlo. Era imaginar pequeños de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—Supe que ayer se detuvo la tierra, por un par de minutos.

—¿Cuando hacíamos el amor en el camaro de Kakashi?-dijo él, con media sonrisa.

—Ajam –dijo ella, medio enrojecida- a eso de las 11:30. ¿Sabes Sasuke? Creo que no tenemos nada que ver, incluso me caes mal a veces. Pero, apostaría mi reencarnación, a que eres mi alma gemela. Y fue por eso que se paró la tierra. ¿No crees?

—Hump.

Él le daba gracias a lo que llamaba casualidad.

Ella le daba gracias a lo que llamaba destino.

.

Basado en una experiencia personal con fines inventados. Un homenaje a los amores platónicos. Ya sé, puede que falte más desarrollo, más palabras. Pero es justo la descripción de un amor en el que no hacen falta las palabras. Si te gustó, házmelo saber con un review. Y sino, también. Las críticas (siempre que sean constructivas) hacen crecer al que escribe, o al que cree que escribe. Mil gracias de antemano, besos y abrazos.

**A**ik_a_


End file.
